


Never Have I Ever

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will and Hannibal play a game in bed.





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jhonni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/gifts).



“Never have I ever....kissed Bedelia Du Maurier.”

Hannibal glared at him and tossed a sock off of the bed. “I thought this game was supposed to be for the both of us, not us saying things to force the other into nudity.”

Will grinned, his feet already bare, and leaned back on the pillows. “You asked if I wanted to play a game in bed and we’re playing one.”

“I thought more along the lines of...”

“It’s your turn.”

Hannibal sighed, closed his eyes, and seemed to be attempting some sort of inner peace to find his words.

“Never have I ever,” he purred, opening his eyes and smiling at Will, “Had intimate relations with Alana Bloom.”

He peeled off his other sock as Will glared at him. “I thought you were angry that I wasn’t participating.”

Hannibal folded his legs and shook his head. “This is your game, Will. I want you to enjoy yourself.”

Will’s lip twitched. “No you don’t.”

“Of course I do.”

“Fine then,” Will snapped, sitting up again, “Never have I ever....killed someone out of anger at someone I loved.”

Hannibal loosened his tie and tossed it off the bed. He looked at Will. “You need to remove clothing as well.”

“Who did I....”

“You imagined killing me while you killed Randall Tier.”

“I killed Randall Tier because he tried to kill me!”

“You easily had already subdued him and continued because---”

Will laughed. “You weren’t even there! Don’t even try to--”

Encephalitis suddenly howled and they both looked to see her huddled in the corner of their bedroom.

Hannibal frowned. “She does not like it when we yell at each other.”

“I know.”

“I still think you should remove clothing.”

“I don’t so move on.”

Hannibal scoffed. “Fine. Never have I ever....had sex with someone and pretended they were someone else.”

They both smiled at each other and Will unbuttoned his shirt, easing out of it as Hannibal did the same. He licked his lips as he watched Hannibal’s muscles move when he folded his shirt before putting it on the floor.

“You know the dog is just gonna mess that up.”

“She will not be here to do that because I will not attempt any type of sexual encounter again with you while Encephalitis is in the bedroom.”

Will laughed. “She’s a dog.”

Hannibal lifted his head and glared at him. “She thinks we’re hurting each other and it’s traumatizing.”

Will grinned. “Thank god she has a psychiatrist to help her through that.”

Hannibal rolled his eyes. “This game is going on far too long.”

“We’re almost out of clothes.”

“Hmm.”

Will tapped his chin. “Never have I ever...sucked Frederick Chilton’s dick.”

Hannibal sighed. “Will...”

He started to undo his belt and Hannibal gasped, though his burst of laughter as he fell over ruined the ruse.

“That was entirely NOT funny.”

Will buried his face into the mattress and his sides hurt he was laughing so hard. He felt Hannibal’s grab from behind and was tossed onto his back, panting for breath as a very not amused cannibal glared into his eyes.

“It was REALLY funny.”

“Will....I will be unable to get that image of my head all night. You have ruined our evening.”

Will reached out and touched his cheek softly. “Oh no,” he teased, “I’m sure I’ll never be able to get you excited again. Have you been traumatized....Doctor Lecter?”

He watched Hannibal’s eyes go to his mouth as he licked his lips in response.

“Will...”

“I think I may need to give you some immersive therapy, Doctor Lecter. Hours and hours of immersive, intense....physical therapy.”

Hannibal pressed his nose against Will’s neck. “Mylimasis....”

“Maybe I should call Doctor Chilton to come help us.”

Hannibal froze.

“Never have I ever....been in love with someone so utterly wicked and horrible.”

Will kissed his forehead. “I think we both need to remove some clothes for that.”

  



End file.
